SuperKart Gamemode
The SuperKart Gamemode is a community made gamemode, a sequel to the default SpeedKart Gamemode, created by the same user who made the original speedkart vehicles, unlike the original this one is not survival based and it's mainly focused on racing, this upcoming project is planned to have more features and tracks than the original, along with some advanced scripts that provides laps, checkpoints and a respawning system, the release date is unknown and it still is in very early development, it is developed by this team, which might grow with time: * Filipe1020 - Builder, Vehicle and Music * Teneksi - Coder, helped with some handling aspects on the vehicles * Alphadin - Coder, working on the checkpoints, laps and respawns * Faraday - Builder * BluetoothBoy - Music * Swholli - The Announcer The team took a break for a few months to adjust their lifes, it is planned that this gamemode will have it's full attention again on the next few weeks, it is a highly anticipated gamemode for a part of the community. A Youtube Channel specially made for the Gamemode is planned to be made in the near future to provide exclusive announcements and content, along with trailers and tutorials for new players, for example "How to get started", "How to customize your Vehicle", "Race Tips", "Shortcut Tips" and "How to build your own track". Features * Laps * Checkpoints * An Announcer voice, it might do the following lines for normal races, "Ladies and Gentleman start your engines!", "The race will begin soon", "3... 2... 1... GO!" and "We got a winner!", for battle tracks, "Get ready for destruction!", "The battle will start soon!". * Sound effects, for example engine sounds, ambient sounds and crowd cheering. * Respawn system, once you get off the track, press a button to get back to the latest checkpoint. * An UI providing lap, times on each lap and place on the screen. * New types of vehicles, a Kart, ATV, Jetski, Hovercraft (for Anti-Gravity tracks), Plane and the upcoming Tank, BattlePlane and SnowMobile. * A music made for each track. * Bigger and better tracks. * Custom Vehicle Support, allowing the users to change colors from specific parts of the vehicle. * ZoneBricks Support. * Hazards, obstacles on the track. * Support_Updater by Greek2Me to provide updates right on the main screen. * Different types of tracks, a normal circuit, sprint, battlezone (using tanks), dogfight (using planes) and Anti-Gravity track. * Not deadly water Possible Features Those features are ideas and they might not be on the final gamemode. * Power-Ups * A Motorcycle Vehicle * Support with Slayer to provide a score, record and other features included in Slayer, Greek2Me must be contacted first to confirm this. * Boost mechanism, a boost that regenerates, once activated it boosts all the way down and it must wait 8 or 10 seconds for the boost to be regenerated, similar style to the Burnout Series, flames might be seen coming out of the exhaust. Tracks This gamemode will have those tracks as default, but since it will take too much time to develop each of the tracks, it is planned to release the gamemode with atleast four or five tracks done, and the rest released as an update. * Badspot Motorway * Archipelago * Blupo Valley * Palm City * Rock Canyon * Technodrive * Glacial Caves * Dragon Waters * Kart Factory * Destruction Zone * Urban Streets * Highway of Terror * AirLands * Galaxy Circuit For more information make sure to follow the SuperKart Development topic on the forums. http://forum.blockland.us/index.php?topic=258263.0